


cold beds and warm confessions

by HGwelp



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, idk what to put honestly, minayeon day, sahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGwelp/pseuds/HGwelp
Summary: Mina’s sleepless night is enough to wake an already sleeping Nayeon from the bed few steps away from her.Or alternatively, the night where Mina just can’t get herself to fall asleep and Nayeon wakes up to an unexpected confession at 12am.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	cold beds and warm confessions

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic pls bear with me. entirely self-indulgent. (special thanks to @_bounceu for the help)

The night is quiet and chilly. Silence fills the dorm and everyone is asleep, well, all except for one.

It’s almost midnight and Mina, just like how the past few nights have been, remains awake. She’s been having trouble sleeping lately and tonight is just one of those nights. Few hours have passed since she decided to lie in bed yet all she does is toss and turn as she can’t find a comfortable position. Mina stares at the ceiling, and feels the space beside her. The bed feels so cold. So empty. 

Hearing Mina stir, Nayeon wakes up from her light doze. Glancing across their shared room, she sees Sana and Jihyo’s beds are still made. The two of them had gone out a while ago and haven’t come back yet. She wonders what they would be doing out so late at night. Must be a hell of a date.

A sigh coming from the bed beside her snaps her from her thoughts. Quickly taking a peek, she frowns when she sees Mina tossing onto her side, her back to the concerned Nayeon’s face.

“Hey,” Nayeon calls softly. “Are you alright, Mina?”

Mina tenses up at the sound of Nayeon’s voice. She thought that everyone was asleep. She quickly dismisses her but the sound of Nayeon’s soft voice meant that she’s worried. “Did I wake you?” is all she says, leaving her question unanswered.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. What’s wrong? You can’t sleep?” Nayeon asks.

Mina doesn’t answer for a moment. What is wrong? She doesn’t even know. She’s getting moody lately and she’s starting to hate it. Why can’t she sleep? Is it really the bed? She’s been sleeping here for over a year now, and it never bothered her before. Was it Sana and Jihyo? Yeah, maybe she was worrying ‘cause they haven’t come back yet. God, they sure do enjoy their date. Wait - is she jealous? Oh nice, she is. She’s envious. How can she be when the one she likes is – stop. Mina pauses, thinks to herself and concludes that, it’s just that the bed has been cold, especially as of late, and it would have been better if there’s something warm enveloping me, especially if it smells like a powdery floral scent and – wait what?

Mina senses her thoughts getting into her. It’s not just thoughts now, however – it has feelings involved, and this mix largely has been contributing to her recent bouts of restlessness. She is THE Myoui Mina and this is nothing she can’t handle. Yes, she accepts her teeny tiny bit of a crush on Nayeon, but that’s it. The question of sexuality is not a problem because everyone is accepting but this is Nayeon we’re talking about. Mina was just minding her own business - playing games and reading books, but not until she came. Nayeon strode in like a ball of sunshine and Mina can’t help it if her smile literally brought her happiness, even if she’s being stupid most of the times. Nayeon is friends with Jihyo who happens to be Sana’s girlfriend, and they all brought Mina out of her comfort zone, and while sometimes Mina gets overwhelmed, they made sure she is having fun and that she likes what she is doing.

Okay, a tiny crush is an understatement. Mina may have fallen in love with the older girl, well maybe like her enough to want to marry her. Mina is a mess, and she acknowledges it. She sighs and internally says to herself, Oh god, I’m in trouble. 

Nayeon always has a way to make Mina smile. She makes everything easier for her. She is warm, and loud. But not too loud, just enough that you’ll hear Mina’s soft giggles afterward. You’ll always see Nayeon laying reading books while Mina plays in her tv. Nayeon may be everything to Mina. Problem is, she’s been suppressing those emotions, but with Sana and Jihyo’s reminder of what love looks like, it’s bound to spill.

“Mina?” Nayeon calls again, at last snapping her from her thoughts.

“Yes?” Mina mumbles.

“What’s the matter?”

Mina sighs, tired and mildly annoyed, but nothing towards Nayeon. Just herself for letting all this nonsense get to her. “Nothing, Nayeon. Go back to sleep.”

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.” 

Mina bites her lip. She can’t tell her. She can’t.

“Mina, you know you can tell me,” Nayeon adds.

So stubborn. Mina looks at Nayeon over her shoulder and sofly said, “This is nothing Nayeon, go back to sleep.”

Nayeon sofly said, “But, I don’t like seeing you so upset.”

Mina turns onto her other side, facing Nayeon. She looks at Nayeon’s face and asks quietly, “You could tell?”

“Of course. I’ve been meaning to ask you, you’ve been looking at Jihyo and Sana, and I can’t help but wonder, is it because of them?” Nayeon’s voice lowers to a whisper.  
Mina silently gasps. “No! well, maybe about it but not entirely.”

“Huh? Do you like one of them? Is it Jihyo? Wait, are you inlove with Sana, and you now just realize?” Mina can practically hear the panic in Nayeon’s voice.

“No, not that! Stop asking because it’s none of that. Go to sleep Nayeon!” Mina forcefully muttered.

Not ready to let this go, she continues. “Okay, I’ll sleep when you answer me truthfully first.” There was a pause. Nayeon seemed hesitant to say whatever is in her mind but she says it anyway. “Come on, we’re partners aren’t we? There’s Sana and Jihyo, and there’s Mina and Nayeon.”

Mina can feel herself gasping at the statement. Without too much thought, she muttered, “It’s you, all about you dummy!”

Nayeon’s mouth opened in shock and her eyes looked at Mina with confusion. “… Me?”

Realizing what she just said, Mina gulps and with her cheeks flushed red, she answered. “Yes, you.”

Nayeon frowns still in confusion and in worry. “Did I do something wrong? Minari, I’m really sorry.”

Mina shakes her head, although through the darkness, the tiredness in her face is starting to show. “No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just…”

Mina really wishes she had just shut her mouth when she could’ve. Now she has to give her an answer.

“It’s just what?”

“I… I…” Mina’s cheeks are on fire as she struggles to get her words out without stuttering. “I like you.” But it comes out as a whisper so soft Nayeon can’t make out what she said.

“What?”

“I like you, Im Nayeon!” she forcefully whispered.

Nayeon’s cheeks redden to match Mina. “You mean… like like me? Like Jihyo is to Sana?”

Turning to her side as to conceal her nervousness and to ready herself from further embarrassment, she whispered, “Yes.”

There’s a long pause, and she could hear both of their breathing throughout the dark room. What is she doing?

When she looks over her shoulder, she sees, even through the lack of lighting, that Nayeon’s smile is a mile wide. “That’s cool. I like you too.”

Mina’s heart races, eyes widening in disbelief. “What did you say?”

Nayeon doesn’t respond. The shy girl hears a thump and then feels someone’s hand on her shoulder. Mina is about to say something when Nayeon turns her onto her back and presses her lips against hers.

Mina’s heart skips, reciprocating the kiss. It’s clumsy, but soft and sweet. Nayeon breaks the kiss too soon for Mina, eagerly leaning up to bring their lips back together. She moans into the kiss, caressing the girl’s face in her hands.

When Nayeon pulls away and opens her eyes, their eyes connect. The two hold their gaze, as Nayeon takes some pride in knowing that she left Mina out of breath. 

Nayeon crawls onto the bed, snuggling up to Mina, who blushes at the sudden contact. Smiling, she gently pulls her closer, and the two wrap their arms around each other. Mina takes a deep calming breath, taking in Nayeon’s scent.

Suddenly, the bed doesn’t feel so cold and not so empty anymore. Now, it feels warm. Now, she finally feels warm. Finally complete now that Nayeon is beside her. Speaking of the dummy, Nayeon’s already asleep, her breath slow and steady, softly tickling Mina’s neck.

Mina rolls her eyes with flushed cheeks. She closes her eyes and runs her fingers through the older girl’s short hair. With the scent of powdery flowers and the sound of Nayeon’s breathing filling her senses, she falls asleep almost instantaneously.

~“Nayeon unnie who rolls into my bed and I feel good.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“~Good morninggg..” Sana singsongs as Mina enters the kitchen.

“What do you mean good morning, I slept late because you stayed out late last night.” Mina rolls her eyes at Sana’s playful look.

“But you had a good sleep, didn’t you?” Jihyo questioned with her eyebrows wiggling and teasing.

“Please, I barely got any sleep, it was cold last night.” Mina answered. A sly smirk crosses Sana’s face. “Nope, something tells me you had a good night sleep”. 

“How can it not be cold when you’re wearing your skimpy pajama shorts again? Huh?” Jihyo teasingly said. 

Before she can even defend herself, a sleepy voice answered. “It’s okay, I like it when she’s wearing them”. Nayeon walked in yawning as she took steps towards Mina and kissed her cheeks while she whispered, “Good Morning, baby”. 

The look on Jihyo’s face, and the sound of Sana squealing is enough to wake all the other girls all up. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like it. I'm @isthervltn on twitter, drop by if you wanna chat.


End file.
